powerrangershistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Stuck on Christmas (19th)
Summary Mentor Ji begins to set up the Christmas Tree. The Rangers find a Nighlok in the quarry and morph into action. As the Rangers fight Gred, Mentor Ji continues with the decoration. Gred blasts the Rangers to the ground. Green Ranger evades the attack and runs towards the Nighlok. After a brief fight, Gred blasts Green Ranger off the ground. Gred follows up with a small taunt. Green Ranger blocks Gred's sword and returns back to his feet. He follows up with the Forest Vortex attack. The Rangers form the 5-Disc Beetle Cannon to defeat the Nighlok, who grows to his Mega Mode form. The Rangers summon the zords and form the Battlewing Megazord. The formation immediately defeats Gred with the Flying Slash attack. Just as the Rangers are about to celebrate, the Megazord lights turn off. The Rangers are stuck in the Megazord. Jayden orders Kevin to review the damages. Kevin wishes that Antonio was there to fix the Megazord. Kevin remembers Antonio's efforts to program the Claw Armor. Jayden reminds Kevin that Kevin was able to help the Rangers with his plans. At the Shiba House, Mentor Ji opens the door to find Bulk and Spike. Spike wants to deliver a present for Mia. Jayden remembers the time when Kevin and Mike were stuck together. Mia asks Emily what they should wear for Christmas. Mia remembers the time they went on a shopping spree. Bulk asks if "drill sargeant" is at the dojo. The flashback shows Bulk and Spike's training with Emily. Jayden informs Mentor Ji that they will be running late. Bulk and Spike help Mentor with the tree. Mia and Emily cheer up Mike with a flashback of Mia's concert and when Mike took a photo of Kevin in a ballerina outfit. Spike attempts to put the angel on top of the tree. Bulk and Spike remember the day they saved the cat. Mentor Ji delivers cookies to Bulk and Spike. Bulk tells Mentor Ji that they have helped the Samurai Power Rangers. Mentor replies that they are all lucky that the Rangers protect everyone. The flashback shows several battles where the Rangers defeat the Nighloks in both Power Rangers Samurai and Super Samurai. Jayden is unable to get a hold of Mentor Ji, who is having fun with Bulk and Spike. Spike tells Mentor how he met Mia and how she gave him the courage to never give up. Bulk mentions that Mia also introduced them to Antonio. Kevin continues on the Megazord repairs. He finally fixes the Megazord with Red and Green wires. Jayden calls Mentor that they are on the way. Mentor asks for a quick favor on their way home. Bulk and Spike wake up on Christmas day. Bulk wants to sneak out before Emily returns. Mentor Ji stops Bulk and Spike and tells them that he has a surprise for them. The Morphed Rangers arrive to the Shiba House and thank Bulk and Spike for their help. Cast Category:Episodes